


Strange Beginnings

by SilverBeetle



Series: I Will Find You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU to OG-Verse, Gen, OC is trapped in Character's body, suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBeetle/pseuds/SilverBeetle
Summary: Story 1 of IWFY Series."Stuck in Character's body in AU of the Original-Verse" story.
Series: I Will Find You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022689
Kudos: 1





	Strange Beginnings

_ Fire. Everything was hot, everything was burning, everything hurt. A flash of bright, familiar flames before warm arms wrapped around my small body. I couldn’t stop the fear filled scream from leaving my mouth as I saw unknown yellow eyes. But only the sound of a child’s cry came out. _

_ “John, is he hungry?” a woman voice, a voice I knew, asked. _

_ “Shh” the yellow-eyed man hissed and she left. _

_ I cried in fright until blood dripped into my mouth, it tasted so good. It didn’t taste like iron, or death, it tasted like family, like home. I let out a soft purr, the fear leaving and content staying. I closed my eyes, enjoying the taste. _

_ “SAMMY!” the woman screamed and my eyes snapped open, that name was familiar. _

_ She was slammed into a wall before being dragged by and invisible force to the ceiling. I stared in morbid fascination as her stomach was cut open and blood dripped down towards me. A man, familiar but not, was inside the room and the yellow-eyed man was gone. I looked over to him, he was relieved before noticing the woman; he looked so horrified after that discovery. Everything happened so fast after that; I was dumped in the hands of a young boy, 6 or 7 years old. He took me outside and the house burst into flames.  _

_ I watched as the firefighters came and went, I watched how the man took both of us to a familiar Impala and I watched as we drove away from the house. _

_ “Shh Sammy, it’s okay, everything is going to be okay” the young boy whispered. _

_ My eyes closed, content, as I noticed where I was. I was in the body of Sam(my) Winchester, the Boy with the Demon blood. My favorite SPN character and the one who reminded me so much of who I once was. _

_ Now, to find out how I got in this mess.... _


End file.
